I'll Do Anything
by naleyness
Summary: Nathan would do anything for his wife, but how far is he willing to go? M/F, M/M Slash. Sexually mature content, you've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Summary: Nathan would do anything for his wife, but how far is he willing to go? M/F, M/M Slash. Sexually mature content, you've been warned.

This is a new story I've had in my head. Please enjoy and review. No flames please.

. . . .

_"Coop!!" Nathan exclaimed, relieved that it wasn't a burglar trying to break into his apartment. "What're you doing here?" Nathan asked as he put his bat away._

_Cooper took another swig of his beer and took a good look at Nathan. He definitely filled up since the last time he saw him. The boy was definitely jacked up, his muscles rippling from his body, but at the same time he wasn't overly muscular but just the perfect build and cut, definitely cut. Cooper took another look at his beer, maybe he should stop. Cooper was in no ways out of shape, but seeing Nathan right now definitely made him want to do a couple of sit ups._

_"How much for the painting?" Cooper joked. "Come here and give me some love!" Cooper extended his arms out and the two shared a quick hug, but not before Cooper got a good feel of Nathan's back. He let his hand wonder there a while longer while he gave a friendly pad, yes he had definitely filled out. Whoever snagged him up was definitely lucky to have him._

_Just then, Haley peeked out of their bedroom, dressed in one of Nathan's dressed shirt. She looked nervously at Nathan, wondering who was there._

_"Hales.. it's okay.. there's someone I'd like you to meet.." Nathan motioned for her to come out._

_. . . ._

_A short time later, the three were in the kitchen with Nathan and Haley sitting on the counter. Haley was still in Nathan's shirt while Nathan was still clad in his basketball shorts. Cooper was over the grill making them a late dinner, or rather a very early breakfast. As it was a little bit pass 2 am. Cooper already removed his plaid short sleeve shirt so that he wouldn't stain it but it proved pointless when he stained his white wife beater._

_"Crap…" He muttered, as he lifted the pan and gave each Nathan more food. Haley declined, she was already stuffed._

_"Oh.. you want club soda to wash it off? Haley asked._

_"Nah.. it's okay.." Cooper said as he put the pan back down and took off his undershirt._

_"Coop!" Nathan exclaimed._

_"What?" Cooper shrugged. "Afraid .. your wife will see what she's missing?" Cooper joked._

_"Ohh.. I'm not missing anything.." Haley smirked back as she stood up and put rubbed her hands over Nathan's shoulder and taking a hold of his bulging biceps._

_Cooper smirked back. "I like her Nate.. I always wanted to meet the girl that married my nephew.. and crashed a perfectly good race car."_

_"And I wanted to know the uncle who let him." Haley shot back._

_"She's a firecracker Nate.. don't ever let this one go." Cooper remarked._

_"Never going to happen." Nathan smirked and Haley leaned in to give him a quick kiss on the lips._

_"Okay boys.. I'm off to bed.. you boys play nice.. or at least be quiet.. I gotta get up early tomorrow." Haley waved off and went back to their room and closed the door behind her._

_. . . ._

_"I can't believe you're here." Nathan said as the two now moved to the couch. They finished breakfast and were finishing off the case of beer Cooper brought over._

_"Well you know.. had some downtime.. I figure I'd stop by and say hi.. you seem happy Nate.."_

_"It's cuz I am.. and how about you.. you seemed to put on a little weight there.." Nathan teased as he padded his uncle's bare stomach._

_"Haaa.. please.. as if .. well next to you I freaking look like out of shape.. Whitey keeps you guys in good shape.." Cooper commented back and also grazed his hand across Nathan's washboard abs. His hand lingered for a moment and Nathan didn't know what to make of it but just brushed it off. Cooper finished the rest of his beer, the fifth one that night and he was already getting a little buzzed. Nathan just finished his third but was also starting to feel it too. He hadn't drank in while and plus he was a little tired from basketball, all of which had lowered his tolerance._

_"So I have to say that Haley is one smoking chick.."_

_"Umm… thanks I think.." Nathan didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or kick his ass for making such a remark about his wife._

_"I'm just playing with you man .. I hope I wasn't interrupting anything when I came in.."_

_"Nah .. it's cool.."_

_"Yeah, like you two weren't totally going to get it on before I came in.."_

_Nathan couldn't hide the grin that formed on his face. "Haha.. see I knew it." Cooper laughed and Nathan joined him._

_"Speaking of which.." Cooper turned the TV on. "It's been a while since I got some … ahh here we go.. this'll do.. you gotta love Cinemax at night.."_

_Nathan shook his head as Cooper tuned into some Grade B soft porn. This was nothing new, he'd expected this from him. Cooper had always joked around with him, especially when it came to matters of sex._

_"Damn.. she's pretty hot.." Cooper commented as he adjusted himself against his jeans. Nathan looked up and Cooper was right, but she was nowhere as hot as the pretty thing that was sleeping in the room next door._

_"Dude.. I'm seriously hope you're not going to whack off …"_

_"Aww relax Nate.. I'm just having some fun.. and like I said.. it has been a while.."_

_"A little bit of a dry spell.."_

_"Yeah.. you can say that.." Cooper said as he kept watching and adjusted himself once again. "Okay.. I definitely need to rub one off or else I'm going to go crazy.." Cooper said as he started to unbuckle his belt._

_"Cooper what the hell man?" Nathan laughed, Cooper joked around him before but this was the first time he actually gone this far. He wondered if he really was going to do it. His question was soon answered when Cooper got up and dropped his jeans, revealing his well endowed cock._

_"Fuck Coop!" Nathan turned away. This was definitely something he didn't want to see, although he had to admit that one of his questions of "if it runs in the family" were finally answered. "I'm going to go.. just don't.. don't make a mess.." Nathan kept his head turned and was about to stand up but Cooper placed his hand on Nathan's shoulder, forcing him to sit back down._

_"Come on, stay.. join me.."_

_"Like you said I have this smoking wife in the next door.." Nathan tried to lighten up the situation._

_"Aww come on Nate, don't bother her.. you know I feel bad for cockblocking .. why don't I make it up.."_

_"What?" Nathan questioned as he finally turned around to face Cooper and just then Cooper's hands trailed down his shoulders and down onto his thighs._

_"Whoa.. Coop!" Nathan protested._

_"Come on.. just go with it." Cooper smiled. He knew this was wrong, which was part of the turn on and plus the beer was kicking in. Cooper rubbed his hand against his thighs and slowly made passes to Nathan's crotch and could feel him hardening below the thin nylon fabric._

_"Coop.." Nathan muttered out, but his body and the beer were getting the best of him. Cooper had already implanted thoughts of sex with his wife and having his cock rubbed on was definitely not helping, no matter the source._

_"Come on Nate.. let's see what you got.." Cooper said as he cupped his balls thought the thin material. He knew that Nathan wasn't wearing and boxers and he definitely knew that he caught them about to do it since Nathan was only wearing the basketball shorts. Cooper's hand was working it's magic and Nathan started to get lost in the hazy fog of pleasure._

_"Crap, Coop.." Nathan muttered as his head was spinning and before he knew it, Cooper was tugging at the waistband and slid the shorts down to his ankles. Cooper watched in amazement as Nathan's cock grew to full mast. Holy crap, the kid was packing serious heat, Cooper thought. Cooper was proud of his 8 incher but Nathan was definitely thicker and longer by at least an inch._

_"Shit, Nate.. what're you part horse?" Coop envied and Nathan couldn't help but smirk. He'd receive similar reactions in the past and it never failed to amuse him. Cooper reached out with his right hand and started to gently stroke Nathan, while his other hand gently stroke himself. Nathan let out a gasp of air has Cooper's firm hand worked up and down his rigid shaft. It had been a while since he had a hand job, not since him and Haley watched a movie last month and she decided to give him one in the theatre. Haley, crap, an alarm went off in his head._

_"Cooper.. fuck.. Haley is next door.."_

_"And she said to be quiet.. so shhhh…" Cooper silenced him by cupping his balls and now used both his hands to stroke Nathan._

_"Fuck.." Nathan muttered as waves of pleasure coursed through him. Nathan knew this was wrong and things had gone too far but he was slowly losing his grip on reality._

_"Damn your huge.." Cooper smirked as he got on his knees to get more comfortable. A few dribbles sprouted from Nathan's tip and Cooper licked his lips, wondering how it would taste. A moment later, he did just that. Nathan nearly swallowed his throat when he felt Cooper's tongue reach out and licked off the dribble that had formed. By this point Nathan was goner and Cooper gave his hot nephew one more look before going down on him. Cooper's hand rested on Nathan's thighs as he spread them apart, then his hands started roaming everywhere, wanting to feel up Nathan's hot body. With one hand he held the base of Nathan's cock as he continued to try to take as much of it in while the other roamed his perfect 6 pack and played with Nathan's hardened nipple._

_Nathan was in heaven as Cooper's mouth eagerly tried to swallow him. Cooper pulled his mouth out and started to lick every inch of him, nibbling on portions of the rigid member before licking Nathan's egg sized balls, gently taking each one in his mouth and sucking it. Nathan's pubes tickled at Cooper's nose and he licked the shaft once more before going down on him once more. Not holding back any longer, Nathan placed his hand on top of Cooper's head, urging him to take more in. Cooper complied, trying to take as much as the long thick cock in his mouth. He was practically gagging but forced himself to breath through his nose as the thick shaft descended down his throat._

_Nathan rocked his hips forward as he kept a firm hold of Cooper's head. Cooper massaged Nathan's balls with one hand and furiously stroked himself off with the other._

_"Oh yeah.." Nathan muttered as he forced another inch down Cooper's throat until Cooper finally reached the base. Cooper couldn't believe he was able to take the whole thing but at that moment he didn't care as he used everything in him to create a suction effect which was literally blowing Nathan's mind away._

_Haley got up from bed and wondered what the noise was outside. She peaked through the doors and was shocked to find her husband and Cooper naked on the couch, with Cooper going down on Nathan's huge cock. She looked on for a moment, completely stunned but at the same time she couldn't look away. Nathan was using both his hands to hold Cooper's head in place while he fucked his mouth and Cooper jacking his own huge cock off. Haley couldn't help but get wet from the site._

_"Oh.. shit…" Nathan muttered as he couldn't hold back any longer. He tried to control his moan as he started shooting huge spurts down Cooper's throat. That was enough for Cooper as he blew his own wad all over his hands and on the carpet. Nathan's hips buckled as his orgasm took over. He felt like he never came so much in his life, so much so that it filled Cooper up completely flowed out of Cooper's mouth, leaving a thick trail down Cooper's chin. Nathan collapsed back onto the couch trying to catch his breath as Cooper licked his lips tasting Nathan's hot seed, he brought his hand up and caught the dribble down his chin, mixing Nathan's cum with his own and then licking it off. Haley lost her balance and fell on the floor when she saw this and both men turned around to see what the noise was._

_"Haley?!" Nathan exclaimed._

Haley jumped up from bed, her breathing heavy.

"Haley?!" Nathan exclaimed as he shot up as well. He looked at his wife and saw that she was sweating and completely flushed. "Hales.. are you okay?.. talk to me.." Nathan asked concerned.

She looked at Nathan and looked at her surroundings.

"Bad dream?" He asked as he gently soothed her back.

"Something like that …" Haley said softly, trying to catch her breath.

To Be Continued . . . .

So in case you were wondering, the whole Nathan/Cooper scene was just a sex dream Haley had.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sorry for the long delay. Life got in the way of writing. I hope to update my other stories soon. Thanks and drop a line.

. . . .

_Nathan woke up and rubbed his eyes. Wearing only basketball shorts and a white wife beater, he stepped to the living room, only to find someone else there. _

"_How much for the wall?"_

_Nathan grins. _

"_Come on, man, I'm serious, I'll take it. The whole thing; the… pink paint, the creepy clown." _

_Nathan just shakes his head, enjoying the antics of his Uncle Cooper. _

_Cooper whips out some money, which some of it falls on the floor. "Look, I'll give you, uh five-hundred and whatever fell on the floor. _

_Nathan smiled. " How ya doing, Coop?"_

"_Better than you, you little bitch." Cooper replied and Nathan looks away and laughs._

"_Come here and give your uncle some love!" Cooper stretches out his arm and Nathan walks over and gives him a hug. _

"_Hey. It's good to see you, kid."_

"_Yeah."_

_Cooper makes his way into the kitchen while Nathan picks up the money. _

" _So, your mom called me. And I gotta tell you, Nate, if my big sister is calling me, then the situation is pretty eff'd up, you know?"_

_Nathan extends the money back to Cooper but he refuses to take it. _

"_Nah, keep it." _

_Nathan knew this could go back and forth and decides to just keep it and appease his uncle. _

"_And by the way" Cooper points at him, " I could beat your ass for looking like this, you handsome bastard, I mean, I'm starting to finally feel good about myself; I'm a race car driver, I'm making a few bucks and now I gotta compete with this?!"_

" _Dude, stop it." Nathan smiles._

" _I'm serious, what's wrong with her? What, d'ya marry a blind girl? Unless it… Oh, man, it's your gear, isn't it? Huh?"_

_Nathan shakes his head, slightly amused._

"_OK, drop your shorts, let's have a look."_

"_Cooper.." Nathan starts to protest. _

" _No, come on, let's see it."_

"_What're you doing here, man?" Nathan ignored him._

"_Perspective, nephew.. I'm here to adjust yours."_

_Nathan smiled and nods, happy that his uncle is visiting. He was always such a goof. _

"_Now as I was saying … drop it!" _

"_Cooper!" Nathan still thinks he's joking, but before Nathan could do, Cooper has him up against the wall and his hand grabs Nathan's crotch._

"_Coop, what the hell?" Nathan couldn't believe it, but Cooper ignores him and drops to his knees, taking Nathan' shorts with him._

_Nathan is slightly embarrassed as he is half hard, he did just wake up this morning with a bad case of morning wood. _

"_Gears look good." Cooper comments as he strokes Nathan and takes him into his mouth. Nathan gasped, he definitely didn't expect this. But it had been so long since he had some and Cooper's mouth feels so good that he doesn't care. _

"_Fuck, Nate!" Cooper comments as Nathan grew completely hard. Cooper always thought he was packing but Nathan had a good inch over him. The thing must've been over 9 inches big. Cooper wets his lips as he goes down again. _

_Nathan throws his head back as he moans. Fuck it, he didn't care, it felt good and Cooper was willing to blow, then who was he to argue. _

_Cooper held onto the base of Nathan's cock while he sucked on the tip. The other hand roamed up Nathan's shirt, feeling the crevices of Nathan's abs. Cooper was right, the boy had seriously grown up since the last time he saw him. Nathan reached under his shirt and pulled it off of him, then he grabbed Cooper's head, guiding him to his cock._

_It felt so good, Nathan doesn't care that Cooper is giving it to him. Cooper is only too happy to oblige as he goes down even deeper. He stops to lick the shaft and then sucking on Nathan's sack, taking each ball in his mouth._

_Nathan cried out in pleasure, this was by far the best blow job he's had in a while. _

_Cooper grabbed Nathan's hips as his mouth eagerly sucks as much of him as he could. _

"_Fuck!" Nathan cries out as he tightens the grip on Cooper's head._

"_AHH!!" He cries out again as he exploded in Cooper's mouth. Cooper only sucked harder, taking in as much of his cum as he can. But it was too much as some of it dribbled down his lips. _

_Nathan rests his head against the wall, catching his breath._

"_Damn Nate, that was some load." Cooper got up and wipes the cum off his hand. _

_Nathan is out of it to register what Cooper was saying but when he opens his eyes, he finds Cooper getting out of his clothes._

"_Coop.."_

"_Nate.. relax.." He grabs Nathan and leads him into the living room._

"_Dude! I'm not gay."_

"_Neither am I." Cooper laughs, "I told you I'm here to give you perspective, doesn't mean we both can't have fun." Now sit down and let me do all the work. _

"_Cooper this is crazy!" Nathan tries to protest but just then Cooper grabs his cock again and starts to stroke it. _

"_This isn't up to debate." Cooper warns seriously. Nathan takes a seat and Cooper went back down on him. This was nothing new, Nathan usually had to come twice before his hard on went away. Cooper spread his legs apart and had his ass lift up from the seat. It feels so good that maybe Nathan would just let him do it again. _

_But this time, it was different as Cooper went down Nathan's shaft, down his balls and his tongue flickered at Nathan's tight hole. _

"_Whoa.. Coop!"_

"_I said relax!"_

"_But what're you.. ahh!" Nathan screams as Cooper pops a finger inside. _

"_Relax, Nathan.. push out."_

"_It hurts.. stop!" Nathan cried out but Cooper pushes harder and then Nathan gasped._

"_There we go!" Cooper grins as his other hand strokes his own hard on. Nathan was getting used to the intrusion but he still couldn't believe this was happening. It was then that Cooper bent down and stuck his tongue inside Nathan's tight hole. _

"_Ahh!" Nathan cried out again but this time it felt different, it felt .. good. Cooper continued to tongue fuck him while he removed the rest of his clothes. His own cock dripping with pre-cum. Cooper stood up and spit in his hands as he lubed his own cock up._

_Nathan caught his breath and looked at Cooper._

"_Wait, what're you… ahh!!" Nathan exclaimed as Cooper's hard cock entered his tight hole. Cooper stabbed forward a little bit._

"_AHH!!"_

"AHH!!" Haley shot up from bed.

Nathan instantly wakes up and is right by his wife's side. "Baby, you okay?"

"Yeah." She let out a shaky breath.

"Another nightmare?"

Haley nodded. "Yeah, you can say that."

"Hales' your scaring me, you've been having these dreams all week. Please tell me." He begged.

Haley shook her head. "No."

"Hales."

"You won't like it."

"Please tell me.. come on it's not like you were fantasizing about another guy."

"…."

Nathan's mouth dropped. "You were dreaming of another guy."

"Yes." Haley rushed out. "No, not really."

"What do you mean not really?!" Nathan said harshly.

"I had a dream about another guy … you and another guy." Haley gulped.

. . . . . .

Cooper sat on the couch with Nathan right next to him. He glanced over to Nathan and he was still quiet. The basketball game was nearly over and Nathan had barely muttered a single word. Cooper took one last gulp of his beer before placing it back on the coffee table.

"Is everything okay?" Cooper asked.

"Everything's fine." Nathan mumbled.

"Come on, talk to me. Don't tell me I overstayed my welcome."

"That's it." Nathan snapped. "You've been bumming here for a week so just leave me and my wife alone!"

"Whoa.. Nathan, did I do something?"

Nathan put his hands to his face and sighed. "No, I'm.. I'm sorry I snapped." Cooper was actually one of the few people outside Haley and Lucas that he liked. He didn't want to push him away for something he didn't do.

"What is it? You want me gone?"

"No, I don't I like having you here.. it's just Haley..umm." Nathan shook his head.

"She doesn't like me?" Cooper questioned. "Wait, let me guess, I've ruined her for her with my good looks and hot bod." He joked.

"…."

"Whoa, wait, I was just joking. Is she.."

"No, you idiot." Nathan shook his head and laughed. This whole thing was so absurd to the point of being funny. "Alright, what I'm going to tell you stays between us okay."

"Yeah okay."

"I mean it Coop."

"Yeah yeah. What is it?"

"So Haley's been having these dreams, umm ever since you've been staying with us. She's been waking up in the middle of the night, screaming.."

"I'm giving her nightmares."

"No, she was dreaming of you."

Cooper smirked but once he saw the angrily look Nathan was giving, he quickly straightened up.

"Oh."

"So like I said, she was dreaming of you and me." Nathan finally revealed.

"What about us?" Cooper was confused.

"She dreamt of me and you.. sexually." Nathan mumbled. He finally convinced Haley to tell her about her dreams and he almost regretted it. He was glad that she wasn't dreaming of herself with Cooper but him, the whole thing freaked him out. He didn't know what to make of it and he sure as hell couldn't tell Lucas about this. Anything sexual, especially with Haley, was off topic with him.

"Wait, what."

"She's been dreaming of you and me like together, doing things."

"Whoa.. didn't see that one coming."

"You're telling me." Nathan sighed. "So now she feels bad like she did something wrong, like she cheated but she technically didn't cheat since it was between you and me.. but then did I cheat, I don't know what the hell is going on or what to do but now she's upset and I'm upset, everything's just messed up."

"Look, I've seen this thing before."

"Huh?"

"You're girl, she's just fantasizing and I mean it's me so I don't blame her." Cooper joked. "Look haven't you pictured Haley with another girl, I know I sure have."

Nathan just growled at Cooper, his eyes going dark.

"Okay, maybe I shouldn't have said that. What I mean is, you know how guys fantasize about their girl with another girl. It's hot, it's cool. Chicks do the same thing. Haley doesn't seem the type of girl to think about these things, which is probably why she's dreaming about it and freaking out. She just wants to have a threesome." Cooper shrugged. "And if you need me, I'm here." He grinned.

"It's not that, you idiot." Nathan smacked his arm. "I asked her that, she said no. In all her dreams it was just me and you.. never her."

"Like I said, she's just fantasizing about her guy with another guy, it's not a big deal Nate. It's like one of my friends I knew, his wife agreed to do it with this other chick but my friend could only watch cuz she didn't want anyone else to touch her husband, it's like that just twisted."

"You actually make sense. So she's not into you?"

"Well of course she is." Cooper teased. "But does she want to sleep with another guy, no. She just wants you too and like I said if you need me, I'm here for you." He padded Nathan's shoulder's and Nathan flinched back.

"You're sick you know that!"

"Hey, I'm just trying to help you and Haley out. And I mean when I was in college, I did all sorts of crazy stuff. It's not a big deal Nate."

Before Nathan could even ask what he meant by that, there was a noise at the door.

"Quiet! Haley's home!"

Just then Haley walked in, putting some food on the counter. She smiled at Nathan and awkwardly at Cooper.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Hales."

"Hi Haley." They greeted her. Nathan got up to kiss her and Cooper turned around back to the TV. The wheels in his mind already started to turn. He took another swig of his beer. He thinks he's going to try and make Haley's dream come true and on the side, have some fun as well.

Cooper turned around and took a look at Haley and Nathan. He looked Nathan up and down, a fitted white t-shirt and basketball shorts. Nathan definitely filled out and his cock started to twitch. _This is going to be fun_.

To Be Continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

So sorry for the long delay. I haven't forgotten about my stories, it's just that I'm always pressed for time. I hope this chapter makes up for it. FYI, italics are for flashbacks. To recap, Haley's been having naughty dreams about Cooper and Nathan. Nathan confides in Cooper about it and Cooper takes matters into his own hands.

I hope to update this story as well as my other stories eventually. I hope you enjoy and please review!

Nathan shook his head, he couldn't believe this was happening. Cooper reached for the hem of his shirt but Nathan was hesitant to move. Cooper gave him a warning that this had to be done. Reluctantly, Nathan raised his arms and allowed Cooper to remove the shirt. Cooper ran his hands down Nathan's chiseled chest and rock hard abs. Nathan took a big gulp, he was nervous as hell and he wondered how the hell Cooper talked him into doing this.

_That's right, _Nathan thought. Cooper didn't talk him into this, he was cornered. One minute they were hanging out at the apartment and the next thing he knows Cooper made an off hand comment about two guys going at it on and the next thing he knew Haley is running into the bed room in near tears. It didn't take long to figure out that Cooper knew all about her dreams. Haley felt completely betrayed and embarrassed and Nathan pounded at their door to let him inside. Nathan was livid with Cooper but he needed to deal with Haley first. Haley eventually came out of the room, ready to storm out and stay over a friend's house but Cooper stopped her and told her that the only reason Nathan told him about it was so they can act it out. And Nathan's dumbass didn't have the heart to back out of it.

_"Wait, you actually.." Haley muttered. "You and Cooper?" Haley took a step back and looked between the two men._

_Before Nathan could open his mouth, Cooper spoke up again. "Yeah, Haley. Nathan knows how bad you've been feeling about having these dreams. And he wanted to do something about it, please don't be mad at him."_

"_You do?" Haley asked Nathan._

"_Hales, look whatever you're thinking.." Nathan started to mumble himself._

"_We're game." Cooper interrupted and gave Nathan a pointed look. "For all you know, we do this.. the dreams will stop." Cooper reasoned. _

"_And you're okay with this?" Haley was a little surprised but her interest was peaked._

"_I mean it is a bit odd." Cooper commented. "But it's a fantasy, I've known plenty of girls who have them and some I've actually.. well you know.. it's not a big deal Hales."_

"_And Nathan?" Haley turned to her husband._

"_Nathan, here," Cooper added and put his arm around his shoulder. "will do anything for you." He added._

_Nathan was about to say no, to say this whole thing was a sham and then was going to kick Cooper's ass but he thought about what would happen if he backed out. Haley would be pissed and he wouldn't blame her. _

"_You're about to see how much I love my wife." Nathan growled quietly into Cooper's ear. _

"_Hales," Nathan took a step forward out and out of Cooper's grasp and reached for Haley's hand. "I love you and I'll do anything for you, you know that."_

"_Including this?"_

_Nathan felt sick but put his best smile forward. "Yes.. but only if it's what you want."_

Cooper smirked to himself as he started feeling Nathan up. He couldn't believe his little plan worked. When Nathan first told him about Haley's little fantasy, even he was hesitant that he could make it a reality. Cooper always considered himself to be a free spirit and didn't want to label himself. He'd been with plenty of girls but he did do a little experimentation, but for Cooper it wasn't a big deal. When you're a drunk college kid, a holes a hole right? But spending time with Nathan definitely peaked his curiosity. The kid had definitely filled out and Cooper can appreciate someone who takes care of himself just like him. Cooper walked around shirtless more, did more runs with Nathan and sure enough Haley's dreams continued. Cooper didn't want to freak Nathan out but he always joked that he'd love to help make Haley's dreams come true. It was no surprise that Nathan flatly turned him down but Cooper wouldn't be deterred. So the more he thought about it (and jacked off about it), he decided to keep pressing forward. And so with a slip of the tongue and a little encouragement, he was able to convince both Nathan and Haley to give it a try.

Haley sat at a nearby chair, half nervous but half excited. Cooper already removed his shirt and to see Cooper feeling up her husband was something she never thought would see. Cooper smiled to himself as he saw Haley getting into it. Nathan was another problem but he knew he needed to take things slowly, no way Nathan could get hard like this but Cooper wouldn't be deterred.

"Now, I know this will be a little weird but just relax, if anything just close your eyes and picture something else." Cooper instructed and Nathan nodded his head, wishing he had something to drink. His mind was still reeling and then he felt Cooper's hand brush up against his crotch. Nathan clenched his eye shut, a mantra repeating in his head that he was doing this for Haley.

Cooper took his time, gently rubbing against Nathan's crotch. Even soft, Cooper could tell it was big. After a minute or two, he felt Nathan's cock start to stir. Nathan hated to admit it but Cooper had some talented hands. He opened his eyes and couldn't bear to face Cooper. He looked at Haley, her expression was a mixture of nervousness, curiosity and lust. He watched as Haley squirmed in her seat and he couldn't believe it. She was actually getting off on this.

Cooper looked up and saw Nathan and Haley staring at each, both of them in heat and he could feel Nathan's bulge start to grow. _That's it. _He thought to himself as Nathan's cock started springing to life. Cooper could hardly contain his excitement, his own hard on forming a tent on his jeans.

He pulled Nathan's basketball shorts down and his eyes went wide as he came into full view of all that Nathan had to offer. Cooper thought he was pretty endowed but Nathan definitely had him beat. It was longer than and thicker than his own and he wondered to himself how Haley could still walk straight. Cooper got on his knees and gently started to stroke Nathan.

Nathan took a gulp of air, he couldn't believe this was actually happening. Maybe it was Cooper's skilled hands or the fact that Haley looked like a cat in heat or the fact he hadn't banged Haley since yesterday, maybe a combination of everything but it sure felt good. Nathan nearly moaned when he felt Cooper's tongue flick over his slit and before he knew it, Cooper was taking him in, inch by inch.

Cooper was practically drooling as his mouth feasted on the thick cock. Nathan had a body of a greek god and a cock to match, Cooper never felt more turned on. He wanted to savor the moment, not knowing if he'd get another chance but as he started to lick the shaft, he knew this couldn't be just a one time deal. He licked the full length of it before going down once more and sucking on the head. Then he started to open his mouth wide and wanted to see how far he can go. His hand started to roam Nathan's thighs and started to rub against his abs and nipples.

Nathan threw his head back, this was the best head he'd ever had and that beat the first time Haley sucked him off, where she nearly gagged on his big cock. Cooper was a vacuum and Nathan could care less if it was another guy going down on him. He was so horny right now but he'd always been like that. He didn't know how he survived dating Haley without sleeping with her. He'd jack off like 5-6 times a day just to see straight. He'd always been a sexual being and Cooper was no different.

Cooper started massaging Nathan's sack. They hung perfectly down from the base and he found himself licking them and nibbling on each ball while jerking Nathan off. Cooper sucked cock only a handful of times, but never was he hungry for it like he was now and Nathan's stifled moans were egging him on.

He started sucking on the head once more as one hand jerked off the base while the other massaged his balls.

"Oh fuck!" Nathan cried out. Cooper just kept going at it, faster and faster. Nathan tried to hold back but he couldn't any longer as he spread his legs further apart and started swaying his hips, wanting Cooper to take more of his cock in his mouth but Nathan was too big and Cooper was gagging at it.

That was Nathan's undoing as he cried out one last time and started to erupt all over Cooper.

"SHIT!" He cried as spurts of hot juice filled Cooper's mouth and out his lips. Cooper jerked him off faster, wanting to taste ever last drop. He didn't care if his face was covered in cum, he sucked all the harder. Nathan looked down and saw Cooper's cum drenched his face, he smirked to himself, he was always one for a big load. Then he suddenly remembered where he was and what was going on. He looked at Haley, her eyes dark with desire.

Cooper was panting, that was incredible. He wiped his hand across his mouth, still in awe over what happened. He looked back at Nathan and was surprised to see the boy still hard.

"Thanks Coop, I'll take it from here." Nathan grinned and stood up and walked over to Haley. He watched as Nathan picked Haley up and carried her into the bedroom, all the while, admiring Nathan's delicious ass. Nathan slammed the door shut and Cooper could only imagine what would take place next.

He got up from his sore knees but was surprise to see the door open and Haley running out.

"Thank you!" She smiled and she tiptoed and kissed him on the cheek. Then with her finger, she took a dribble of Nathan's cum from his chin and put her finger in her mouth. With an evil grin, she raced back to the room and slammed the door once more. A minute later, he heard stifled moans and the bed rocking back and forth. Cooper smirked to himself as he took a seat and whipped out his cock and started to jerk off, all the while, thinking, Haley James-Scott is a lucky girl.

TBC?


	4. Chapter 4

I'll Do Anything

Chapter 4

Sorry for not updating sooner. I have so many ideas in my mind about where to take things. I decided to fast forward a little bit but did give a little detail as to what happened following the last chapter. I have other story ideas and I was able to blend a little bit of it those ideas into this story. Now, Chapters 1-3 takes place during season 3 when Cooper visited but for story purposes, the second wedding and the whole bridge thing didn't happen but the story picks up where Nathan and Haley do have money troubles. Enjoy.

* * *

"I'm sorry Hales, Dan said no." Nathan choked out. He and Haley were currently sitting on their sofa trying to discuss a way out of their financial predicament.

"It's okay." Haley caressed his cheeks. "Thanks for trying." Haley's eyes sparkled against the candle lit room. If their power hadn't been cut out, the whole thing would've seemed romantic.

"No, it's not okay Hales. What are we going to do?"

Haley couldn't answer. Her parents reluctantly helped them out last month but it wasn't like her parents had a ton of money to throw around. Nathan tried asking his mom but she was still in rehab and still mad at Nathan for making her go to it.

"I don't know, we tried my parents, your parents." Haley sighed, feeling just as frustrated. They hated how it got to this but mounting had forced them in a corner. Some idiot nearly ran Nathan off a bridge. Luckily, Nathan ended up only with a few scrapes and bruises but the hospital bill to make sure he was okay was big.

"Wait, what about Cooper?"

"Cooper?" Nathan questioned and it dawned on him why they didn't think to ask him. He stayed with them not too long ago, it was an interesting stay to say the least.

"Yeah, I think Cooper is racing again. I could ask him." Nathan said more enthused.

"I hope he can come through." Haley replied hopeful.

"Well, he owes me." Nathan replied thinking back to his stay.

Somehow, Nathan ended up on this very sofa with his head back and Cooper blowing him. That one time turned into a several more times, each with Haley watching with great excitement. Nathan usually ended up naked with Cooper on his knees. Cooper went as far as to feeling Nathan's body up, one time jerking him off while his mouth and tongue roamed through Nathan's stomach and chest. It usually ended with Nathan unloading onto Cooper and then Nathan and Haley would go at in private. There was one time where Cooper asked Haley to join him and ended up giving her a lesson in sucking her own husband. The lesson ended with both of their lips on his cock. Nathan had one rule though, that he and Haley wouldn't touch so they kept on opposite sides of Nathan's cock, much to Cooper's dismay. That was his first sexual experience involving more than one person and he definitely enjoyed the feeling of two lips around his cock. He knew he could've done it again but Cooper was always trying to push Nathan a little further but he wouldn't budge. Nathan knew if he had his way, Cooper would want to get into his and Haley's pants. Still they all took it in good stride. Nathan hated to admit it but he had a bit of fun. No harm, no foul and by the time Cooper left, it wasn't that awkward amongst the three of them. Nathan was glad, the last thing he wanted for his and Cooper's little shows to do any damage. Now, Nathan hoped that Cooper would be able to come through for them.

* * *

Haley tried her best to finish her homework while Nathan and Cooper talked outside. Nathan left a message with Cooper, asking him that he needed to talk to him about something important. Cooper never called back but instead landed right back in front of their door. Nathan insisted that he talk to his Uncle alone. He didn't want his Uncle to be guilted into giving them money and thought it best come from him.

"Wow, Nate." Cooper leaned back. "No wonder, it's dark in here." Nathan had just explained his situation and asked his Uncle for a loan.

"Look Coop, it's okay if you say no. I'm not expecting you say yes but I.. we need the help." Nathan took a deep breath.

"Well, what's in it for me?" Cooper asked.

"Huh?"

"Nate, you crashed my car and I'm still trying to get back to my feet from that. What's your plan and then what about the next time you need money?"

"I'm not sure Coop, we're trying to figure all that out."

"You know, there is something you can do for me." Cooper smirked and rubbed his crotch.

"Coop?" Nathan eye's went wide.

"What happened?" Haley came out from the bedroom.

"Cooper wants sex in exchange for the money!" Nathan stood up.

"With me?" Haley was shocked and confused.

"Well, now that you mentioned it." Cooper chuckled.

"Stay away from my wife." Nathan gritted got up and stood in between him and Cooper.

Cooper laughed. "Relax, Nate. I wasn't talking about Hales, though I would be open to that, I was talking about you."

"Me? Cooper we were just fooling around before."

"And if Haley and I had our way, we would've had more fun." Cooper wiggled his eyebrows. Haley definitely imagined Nathan and Cooper doing more and Cooper was more than willing and able but Nathan wasn't so keen on the idea.

"I.. I.." Nathan stammered, part of him torn with getting the money he and Haley needed, the other wanting to say no at the prospect of doing more with Cooper. Sure, the blow jobs were fine, hell he was even willing to let Cooper blow him right now but he didn't think Cooper would resort to this.

Cooper laughed some more. "Relax Nathan, I was just kidding."

"You.. you're kidding?" Nathan asked.

"Well sort of." Cooper chuckled. "Look, I'm going to give you the money, shoot I don't even care if you pay me back but I want assurances from you and Haley that you are going to get your act straight, okay?"

Both Nathan and Haley nodded. Nathan slightly relieved.

"I love you Nate." Cooper rustled his fingers through Nathan's hair and padded him on the shoulder. "I love both of you and I want you two to be okay, got that?"

"Yes, Cooper, thank you." Haley went over to hug Cooper.

"Yes, thanks man." Nathan went to do the same.

"No problem nephew." Cooper kissed the side of Nathan's temple and hugged him tight. He pulled back and looked at Nathan. "Like I said, I'll give you the money but if you want to come over tonight and thank your old lonely uncle, then I'd be fine with that. It wouldn't change anything." Cooper smiled and winked at Nathan before heading out and leaving both of them with one hell of a mental picture.

* * *

"Are you awake?" Haley asked.

"Yes." Nathan sighed.

"You thinking about Cooper too?"

"Yes." Nathan admitted.

"I mean I feel bad but he is helping us out and I don't want you to do anything that.." Nathan reached over and silenced her with a kiss.

"Hales, I was thinking the same thing." Nathan reassured his guilt stricken wife. "And thank you for not asking me. But you just answered one of my questions."

"I'm not going to lie, I'm not opposed to it but I'm not okay with it if you're not okay with it. Like Cooper said, he's going to give us the money regardless, he doesn't expect anything from us except come up with a plan to make sure this doesn't happen again. It's up to you Nathan, you know I'll support no matter what you decide."

Nathan held Haley tighter and continue to stare out into darkness while he was lost in deep thought.

To Be Continued?

What will Nathan do? Will he visit Cooper? If there's interest in the story, I'll definitely continue so its up to you readers.


	5. Chapter 5

I'll Do Anything

Chapter 5

Well no surprise what Nathan does next, lol. Enjoy and please review !

* * *

Cooper rolled out of bed clad in his boxers and turned on the lights in his hotel room. He ran his hand through his air and rubbed some of the sleep from his eyes. He wondered who the hell was knocking on his door so late.

"Nate." Cooper said breathlessly at the sight of his young nephew.

"Hey Coop." Nathan smiled sheepishly and the two stood there for a second in awkward silence.

Finally gaining his senses back, Cooper smiled widely and motioned for Nathan to come in.

"So Nate, what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I know it's late but .. umm about earlier when we last talked.. umm… Haley and I were talking .. and I umm.." Nathan became much more nervous and he was second guessing himself over his decision to come here.

Cooper laughed and placed a hand on Nathan's shoulder. "Relax Nathan, breath."

Nathan closed his eyes and took a deep breath and looked back at Cooper. "I think you know why I'm here."

Cooper smiled and then a moment later squeezed his hand on Nathan's shoulder before pulling away and taking a step back. "I appreciate the gesture Nate, but it's late and you can go."

"Huh?" Nathan asked confused.

"Come on now." Cooper walked towards the door and opened it.

"I don't understand, I thought this is what you wanted."

"I told you earlier that I'll give you the money no matter what and believe me I want this but look at you, you're a mess. I want you to want it also. If you're going to be this nervous and unsure about it, you can just go home Nate."

Part of Nathan was grateful and wanted to bolt out of there as fast as possible. But there was also another part of him that wanted him to stay, the reason why he debated all day about coming here. He had a choice now and even though he knew he could walk away, he knew he owed Cooper a lot. He promised Cooper to get his financial situation stabilized, but that wasn't a guarantee. He needed to stay on Cooper's good side and didn't want to feel guilty about going to him for help. Cooper offered to help him out with no strings attached but he could already tell how much Cooper wanted this and this was his way of giving back.

Nathan took a step towards the door and closed it. He turned back to Cooper with a resolved face.

"I'm not going anywhere." Nathan stated firmly.

Cooper smirked. "I was hoping you'd say that." He stepped closer to Nathan and pressed him up against the door. Cooper was slightly taller than him and a certain part of his anatomy. He looked down and saw the huge bulge on Cooper's boxers and before he knew it, Cooper pressed his lips against his.

Nathan turned away and Cooper pulled slightly back.

"I'm. I'm sorry Coop, I'm not into that."

"Not yet." Cooper winked and he made a promise to himself that he and Nathan would be making out before the night ended.

"You say you're going to stay but if you're going to be pulling this shit then you might as well go Nate. The last thing I want to do is make you or Haley uncomfortable."

"Believe me, Haley is very comfortable with this." Nathan took another deep breath. "You've done so much for me.. Haley too and I owe both of you so much. I'd do anything for her and yeah I was weirded out at first, I mean who wouldn't?"

Cooper nodded in agreement.

"But." Nathan continued. "I enjoyed it too and when you left, it actually helped bring Haley and I closer together. I'm just not into that kissing stuff.. I was hoping it can be like the last time."

"Okay, Nate, we can take it slow but just keep an open mind."

Nathan nodded.

"Okay good." Cooper smiled and moved closer to Nathan. His hands reached underneath Nathan's shirt and started to feel up Nathan's chiseled form.

"Is this okay." Cooper whispered into Nathan's ear and gently nibbed on his ear lobe.

Nathan nodded.

Cooper started lifting the shirt up and Nathan raised his hands and Cooper tossed the shirt away and admired Nathan's form. He motioned him to the bed and Nathan kicked off his shoes and lied down on the bed. Cooper stepped out of his boxers, his cock yearning to be free. Nathan looked back at Cooper, taking a real good look at him. Although he often teased his uncle about being old, he looked anything but. People had mistaken them for brothers and Nathan hoped that when he was older, he would remain in tip top shape like Cooper. Nathan was more cut than Cooper but Cooper was still lean and defined and even though Nathan was more hung that Cooper, he couldn't help but think what a huge boner Cooper was sporting.

Cooper climbed on top of Nathan and started kissing his way down Nathan's neck and down his chest. He felt Cooper flick his tongue over one of his nipples and Nathan let out a small moan. This was what he was used to, Cooper feeling him up with his hands and tongue. Nathan simply sat back and enjoyed the ride. Cooper could feel Nathan relax more as this was familiar territory for Nathan. Cooper missed this and wondered why he didn't go back to Tree Hill sooner.

Cooper licked his way down Nathan's abs and then cupped the huge bulge from Nathan's crotch. Cooper licked his lips as he unbuttoned Nathan's jeans and pulled them down. Cooper nearly gasped at what he saw.

"Haley thought you'd like it." Nathan smiled.

"Thank you Haley." Cooper smiled back and pushed the jeans down. Nathan was sporting a jock strap with his hard cock already spilling out from it. He'd seen Nathan wear it once before. Nathan didn't really want to wear it but Haley had twisted his arm. She loved seeing Nathan with it on and he figured Cooper would like it too and she was definitely right. Cooper took in the site for a moment, burning the image of Nathan in the jockstrap in his mind before sinking his mouth onto the huge cock.

Cooper pushed the fabric aside and started bobbing his head up and down. Cooper opened wide, almost forgetting how big Nathan was, almost 11 inches to be exact, he'd measured. Cooper was going wild on it, sucking down as much as he could while one hand jerked his cock at the base, his other free hand roaming Nathan's torso.

Nathan moaned softly and tilted his head back and he enjoyed the head job. Haley's blow job skills had greatly improved thanks to Cooper's help and she sucked him almost as much as he fucked her but Cooper's mouth was special. Maybe it was because Cooper knew what it felt like but the man could suck cock like no other.

Nathan didn't last long and he started jerking his hips and started spilling himself onto Cooper's eager mouth. Cooper swallowed the first two spurts but it was too much as Nathan continued to unload his seed. He counted at least five and his cum spilled down from Cooper's lips and chin and back onto Nathan's cock.

Nathan released his grip on the bed sheets and tried to catch his breath. Cooper sat up doing the same and licking the cum off his lips.

"I've missed this."

"Yeah." Nathan responded as he felt Cooper removed the jockstrap.

Nathan's cock was still wet with his cum but had slightly deflated. Cooper knew how to take care of that. Cooper went back down taking his time and using his lips and tongue to lap up Nathan's cum. Nathan could feel himself getting hard again. One time, Cooper had blown Nathan and then Haley came in and blew him again and vice versa. Cooper knew that Nathan was able to get off multiple times in one sitting, the boy had amazing stamina.

Cooper took his time licking the long shaft, his tongue slipping inside Nathan's slit to make sure he milked Nathan dry. He then moved back down, licking Nathan's sack and taking his balls in his mouth while he gently jerked him off.

"Ahh." Nathan moaned out. Cooper definitely knew how to push Nathan's buttons. Within a few minutes, Cooper had Nathan leaking again. He knew he had him right where he wanted.

Cooper took the opportunity and moved his mouth from his nutsack to his ass. Nathan felt the fleshy invader and immediately tensed up.

"Cooper." Nathan protested, but Cooper ignored him and continued licking the tight ass.

"Cooper." Nathan protested more and shifted his body.

"I told you to keep an open mind Nate."

"But."

"But nothing, believe me, you're going to be nutting like crazy."

"But."

"Either I do it to you or you try out on me."

Nathan's face grimaced.

"That's what I thought, now come on I never steered you wrong before."

"Fine, but if it's too much."

"Don't worry, Nate, just relax." Cooper smirked and went back down to rimming Nathan's ass. The sensation was new and strange, Nathan wasn't that comfortable. Luckily, Cooper started jerking Nathan off again and his tongue probed deeper inside. Slowly but surely, Nathan was hard again and the feeling wasn't so bad, it actually started feeling good.

He felt Cooper's tongue being replaced by one of Cooper's fingers but before he could protest, he already jammed it in there, his ass muscle already relaxed wasn't ready for the intrusion.

"Ahh, pull it out!" Nathan cried out, not believing Cooper would do that.

"Wait for it,." Cooper started as he started probing with his finger and then suddenly he felt Nathan's body jerk. _Bingo, _ he thought to himself.

"What the?" Nathan said baffled as he felt electricity run up his body and to the tip of his cock. The next thing he knew, Cooper's mouth was back on his cock and his finger was gently sliding in and out of Nathan's lubed ass. The feeling was so new and different but it felt good.

Cooper knew he had to keep this going and slipped another finger inside, trying his best to be as gentle with him. Nathan's eyes went wide and even though he felt some pain, the pleasure he was feeling was indescribable. He'd heard stories but never thought they were true but as Cooper pressed up against Nathan's prostate, he now knew what they meant. He was hard as a rock and felt his cock leaking cum again. He was getting so into it that he barely noticed Cooper slip in a third finger, stretching him out as best as he could.

The feeling was so intense, Nathan's body was practically shaking from pleasure. Finally, he couldn't take it any more and his balls tensed up and he started cumming again.

"AHH!" He cried out and Cooper sucked on his cock faster and took the load in his mouth, careful to not swallow as much. It wasn't as big as the first load but it was still contained a good three spurts.

Nathan was dripping in sweat and his eyes were closed as he tried to regain his senses. He'd never had an orgasm like that before. Cooper stood up quickly and spit out Nathan's cum on to his hand and used it to lube his own cock. He couldn't last either and he jerked himself off furiously and aimed his cock right for Nathan's hole. It only took a few pulls for Cooper to cum and Nathan felt the warm seed hit his ass. He was still so out of it that he didn't realize what was happening at first. When he finally got to, he sat up and saw what had happened.

Nathan didn't have time to react as he watched Cooper align his cock to Nathan's ass. Clay used his and Nathan's cum to lube himself up and pushed forward.

"Ahh!" Nathan cried out and Cooper stilled his movement.

"Relax, Nate."

"What.. what're you doing?"

"What do you think?" Cooper pushed forward again, glad he relaxed Nathan's ass muscled enough that he was able to push in further. Then suddenly Nathan felt it again and his eyes went wide in shock. There was pain but the pleasure of his orgasm was still with him and Cooper's cock head brushed up against his prostate, he felt a jolt of electricity course through his body again. His face was a masked of confusion as the pleasure started to overcome him again, even he was surprised to feel himself getting hard again.

Cooper just smirked wider, knowing that he had Nathan right where he wanted him. Since Cooper was able to do a lot of prep work earlier with his fingers, he was more forceful with his pulls and jabbed his cock further inside Nathan's ass. He was still tight as hell but at least he was ripping him apart. Nathan's head was thrown back and he felt his legs spread wider apart as Cooper continued to pick up the pace.

Nathan never felt like this before, he was rock hard again and nothing was touching his cock. He felt Cooper hover over him and built up a good pace, his mind reeling over the fact that he was getting fucked and enjoying it. Cooper leaned down, Nathan's cock now pressed against his abs and Cooper's abs. The friction was welcomed as he body went through a new level of pleasure. It was all so much for Nathan and Cooper knew he had him right where he wanted.

Nathan was moaning now and Cooper continued fucking him and he felt Nathan grip his shoulders for support. He pressed his forehead against Nathan and continued rocking his body into his. Seizing the opportunity, Cooper swooped down and started kissing the young jock. The feeling was all so much as Nathan started kissing back.

TBC?


End file.
